gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Drakensang
}}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Tastania |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Drakensang |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Rosario |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Tor-Moran |} Medieval in atmosphere, Drakensang is the land of dragons and giants. Due to a conflict of the long forgotten past, the faction divides into two kinds of people, those who live with the dragons and those who despise the giant reptiles. The two major cities could not be any more different. While the city of dragons formed their homes inside the trunks and tops of trees, next to the caves of their loyal companions, the city of knights built a giant, circular tower, which appears impenetrable from the outside. Drakensang has wide meadows and pine forests, which are infested with animals such as bears and dire wolves. ❥ Drakensang is the only faction that offers training to become a Dragon Tamer. Species Drakensang is popular with any form of draconic species and dragonborn. Political system Grauran’s people are part of a republic that lets humanoid, animalistic and draconic creatures decide alike what their future may hold. The city is known to be peaceful and tries to avoid most conflict, but is often held responsible for the actions of unrelated dragon specimen. Ironvale’s knights order Valor has a strict hierarchical structure and is being led by the Lord Commander of Ironvale. Their training is harsh and physical, educating in swordsmanship and handleship of other weaponry. Similar to a military, the knights force protects Ironvale and its lord and defends against the opposing dragon city. Anyone can sign up for Valor’s training. Leviathan - Behemoth The largest draconic creature in the world goes unnamed, titled Behemoth by those who have laid eyes upon the giant creature that crosses meadows and shores with steps that could be mistaken for an earthquake. The Behemoth is a dragon like creature without wings, with shoulders a thick plate stretching across its back, down to its tail, known to be impenetrable by most forces. This condition has formed due to a curse inflicted in ancient times, causing the animal's skin to be petrified over centuries. Due to its size, it’s neutral in nature, as no one would dare to oppose a creature with horns larger than a building. If Behemoth ever crosses one’s path, it is advised to run, as it cares little what it steps on. Cities Grauran As the citizens live alongside dragons, the city of Grauran built their houses inside and on top of trees, while allowing their reptile companions to settle in dens, caves or tree holes next to them. Due to the amount of trees that spread through the city, one can find many bushes shaped in the form of different draconic species. Grauran is located near a cliff side which allows flight for tamers. Dragonborn and elemental dragons can relax in element enclosures which are powered through magic, all from volcanic heat up to freezing temperature of ice. Grauran uses both carriages and dragon flight as transportation. Blackthorn University is located inside this city. ❥ Treating dragons as animals is frowned upon. ❥ Grauran is a rich provider of dragon materials such as leather or dragon glass. ❥ Since dragonfire would be too hot for elementals of ice or species that can’t stand the heat, the city relies on glowing bugs to light the city at night. Don’t worry, they get fed a lot and love it. Ironvale An impressive fortress; Ironvale looks like it was carved from a single, giant piece of steel. The whole city is shaped like a tower, stretching ominously towards the heavens and overlooking the vale. The black steel of the outer panels glimmers in the sun, giving the city its name. Each ring of the tower is one district of the city. The highest parts are reserved for the Lord Commander and the most distinguished knights of Valor. Ironvale is renowned for the many black- and whitesmiths living and working inside the city, with a yearly competition held to crown the best. Every craftsman worth their salt bring out their best works to be judged, but only one will receive the title of the master and a generous sum of gold. The knights of Ironvale are quite fond of hosting smaller tournaments, so the chances of witnessing those upon visiting the city stand good. With a little bit of luck, one can even participate, though the knights are quite formidable opponents who have spent decades honing their craft. ❥ Duels are a very common occurrence in Ironvale. For those who feel their honor questioned, it is not uncommon to challenge a foe to a duel at any given time and place. ❥ There are a bunch of elaborate lifts all around the city to speed up the transportation. ❥ They do love good food as much as iron smithing. Notable Locations Blackthorn University The highest respected sorcery university of the world (basically magic harvard). Many talented sorcerers seek to attend this school, however, only the finest are accepted into their ranks. The university allows all sorts of species to attend and teach, which is why they even have dragons to preach their wisdom to their students. The entry exams are harsh and merciless and consist of a mixture of physical and magical skill display, as well as an elaborate quiz on different fields of trivia. Entering Blackthorn comes with bragging rights for sure! Dragon Nest The Dragon Nest is located on a crater island in the middle of the ocean and is a safe haven and breeding ground to all dragons. No other species besides the huge reptiles and their kin are permitted to enter the nest, as protective mothers fear poachers. Occasional permission is granted to dragonborn and dragon tamers, though during peak breeding season dragon parents may get territorial. The island has large meadows, hills, and caves carved inside a dormant volcano located in the center, all appealing to dragons of different elements. Giant's Plateau A vast, barren field edging on a collection of mountains. This trampled territory with erupting stone pillars is inhabited by the giants of Arcadia, including golems, cyclops, trolls, elementals and other specimen of unusual proportions. The sight is worth the visit, but at the same time it is unclear whether you will encounter a friendly fellow or one who likes to crack heads like breakfast egg. Old skeletons can be discovered throughout the plateau. Notable characters Glormir An Archdragon that teaches sorcery at the Blackthorn University. As a master of elemental magic, he is one of the most popular teachers. Glormir truly loves teaching and can easily lose himself in a passionate lecture or a magical demonstration. Having gathered vast amounts of knowledge over countless decades, only few can debate him on the matter of theoretical and practical sorcery. A bit clumsy, Glormir often ends up causing happy little accidents around the university. Category:A to Z Category:Lore Category:Group